1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are used in almost every industrial field, including various electronic devices, vehicles, vessels and so forth. A field effect transistor (hereinafter referred to as a transistor) is a fundamental building block of modern semiconductor devices. Some transistors are packaged individually, but many more are found embedded in integrated circuits.
The transistor may include a source and a drain spaced apart from each other in a semiconductor substrate, and a gate electrode covering the top surface of a channel region between the source and the drain. The source and the drain may be formed by implanting dopant ions into the semiconductor substrate. The gate electrode may be insulated from the channel region by a gate oxide layer disposed between the semiconductor substrate and the gate electrode.
Developments have been made to achieve highly-integrated, high speed semiconductor devices. Thus, the size of a transistor becomes reduced, so that the turn-on current of the transistor may be decreased. However, the decrease in the turn-on current of the transistor may cause a decrease in the operation speed of the transistor. Thus, the reliability and the operation speed of the semiconductor device may be reduced. Accordingly, there is a need to increase the turn-on current of a transistor in a highly-integrated semiconductor device.